Where your actions lead us
by akebou
Summary: Everyone says that actions mean more than words, but sometimes words are crucial to understand the actions… Warning! Rape, lemon, swears, gore, character death, tentacles, molestation
1. First time

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Kakuzu or Hidan. But I own Doku and Sekien :P

Warning! Rape, lemon and Hidan's a whinny bitch… but hey, immortals want to be loved too!

Thanks to Akari's Blood for beta-reading!

**Where your action leads us**

**Chapter 1 First time**

Kakuzu sighed, looking at the bloody corpse at his feet. Damn… Once again, he killed his partner. The leader will be such a bitch now, he already heard him whining about ' he is not to kill his partner because an s-rank missing-nin is so hard to find, blah blah blah…' If they were not so annoying and stupid, he would never kill them. Kakuzu asked him to stop whining about being tired; he didn't stop and insulted him: he got killed. It's simple and clear.

Now, he has to go to the base and explain it to Pein, who probably already know it thanks to Zetsu. That freaky man-eating plant… He picks up the corpse and walk in direction of the exchanging point. After all, why waste such a good opportunity to make money?

XxXxXxXxX

**In Pein's office**

So damn great…Kakuzu brought 25 million ryo and his leader seems disappointed. What's wrong with him? He asks him to bring money and now he face palms himself when he learns that he has sold the corpse of his dead partner? Okay, he's the one who killed his partner, but he still brought money, no?

"What will I do with you?" Pein says slowly. "You're a good shinobi, Kakuzu, but you cannot even be partnered with someone more than two weeks without killing him!" Pein sighs, "I knew you would kill him… but I didn't knew you would sell him… anyway, I'd already found you a new partner, he's in your room. I hope this time you won't try to kill him…"

"If he's in my room messing with my things, especially with my money, I don't think he will live any longer…" Kakuzu says. Damn, maybe the leader will understand one day that he cannot work in a team…

"Oh I don't think you will kill him." The leader replies with a smile as Kakuzu leaves his office, but the older man didn't see the devilish smile of his leader.

XxXxXxXxX

Kakuzu mumbles to himself as he walks to his room, an Akatsuki uniform in his hand for his new partner.

"He better not mess with my things… maybe I should kill him today so I will not have to support my new partner for the next week…" He sighs. If he kills his partner, it will stain the base and he would have to clean it.

He closes his eyes and sighs, a hand on the door handle, "Damn it, I will kill him during the mission…" he opens the door of his room. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment, almost like if he was afraid of what his new partner will be doing to his room. "_I hope for him he didn't touch my money or he didn't sleep in my bed._"

"Oi fucker, why do you keep your fucking eyes closed? Are you fucking blind or something?" Great… Leader had paired him with a foul-mouthed, disrespectful imbecile.

"_This guy will be dead in a matter of time!_" He snaps his eyes opens and grips his new partner throat. His eyes meet beautiful, bright amethyst colored eyes. His mouth stays open as he intends to yell insults at the man, but all he can do his staring at him. He would surely look like a total imbecile if he didn't have this mask hiding almost all his face. He let his eyes examine the other man; pale smooth skin, silky white hair gelled back, well toned and slightly muscular body…

"What's fucking wrong with you, man?" His partner asks, raising an eyebrow. Instantly, Kakuzu snapped out of his thoughts, releasing his new partner and slowly closes the door beneath him.

"I… I brought you the Akatsuki uniform." He says in his usual tone as he handing him the clothes.

"_Don't tell me I will be partnered with that freak…_" Hidan thought as he took the clothes carelessly and goes to sit on his bed. Kakuzu continues to stare at Hidan as he undresses. "By the way, I'm Hidan, your partner." Kakuzu barely heard and he tries to look away when Hidan remove his pants to go to sleep, but he just cannot. The view was simply too appealing.

He frowns. "_Damn! I'm not gay!_" but his little soldier didn't think so… "_Oh god…I'm totally gay…_" He mentally face palms himself. Leader had paired him with a foul-mouthed, disrespectful, sexy as hell imbecile…

Usually, Hidan didn't have problems about having to undress in front of other men. He did it billions of times in the oh so famous hot springs of his country… but now he feels heat spread through his body. Like as if he was… shy. It's weird to feel the other man looking intensely at him like that. He looks at his partner occasionally, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Kakuzu clears his throat, catching his new partner attention. "My name is Kakuzu. You see the line on the floor?" He asks, pointing at the red line that separate the room in two. "Never, in any occasion, you can traverse to my side of the room."

"Huh? But the bathroom is in my side of the room!"

Kakuzu chuckle lightly. "Yeah, I can cross the line, but you cannot."

Oh. Now Hidan sees why the leader said that no one wanted to be partners with him. He's a stingy bastard who orders people around, making stupid laws that only the others should follow.

Even if he can go to Hidan's side of the room, Kakuzu didn't intend of going there…it would be too tempting to do something wrong if he got close to the sexy little albino sleeping harmlessly and half naked.

XxXxXxXxX

Kakuzu burst into Pein office, making the red head jump in surprise. God… they will never let him read his mission reports quietly.

"I cannot be partnered with him." The bounty hunter says firmly.

What the fuck? He already wants to change partners? "Why? You didn't let him have a chance…" He starts, but Kakuzu interrupt him. "Did you even look at him?" The bounty hunter almost screams, like if it was clearly oblivious, but Pein didn't understand and raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Kakuzu frowns, "_I cannot say to my leader that I'm gay, what he would think of me? I'm an s-rank criminal, who kills thousands of shinobi without any regret, who never failed a mission since I was banned from my village…and I'm gay. Surely, even straight man can see how much he's attractive…" _"You don't see?" He tried to lower his voice in his usual calm tone.

"No. This time you cannot kill him, he's immortal." Pein says firmly and tend him a scroll.

"Immortal?" Kakuzu says confusedly and he takes the scroll.

"Something about his religion that makes him immortal if he sacrifices people. You will never get rid of him. You can try if you want, but he will only be a real pain in the ass if you keep hurting him."

His leader paired him with a sexy as hell priest and he thinks that he will not hurt him?

"This is your first mission with him. It will be only a spying mission because I don't know if you two know each other yet. Now go to your room and sleep, you have to leave at sunrise." Pein says and returns to his mission reports.

XxXxXxXxX

They were half way to Iwagakure, in the Earth country, when Hidan breaks the silence which has lasted too long for his liking.

"Can we stop at the next store to buy something to eat? Cuz I'm really fucking hungry and we walked for almost 2 hours! The cereal this morning tasted like shit, never heard about pancakes?" Hidan complains loudly.

Kakuzu sighs. He thinks about staying silent, but he's sure that his partner will complain even more if he were ignored. He says the first thing that comes in his head. "It was oatmeal, it's cheaper than cereal." Damn, what did he just says? Now his partner will think…

"Huh? I see, you're not only a fucking freak who cover himself even when it's 40*C outside, you're also a cheap bastard. What's the difference of price between shitty cereal and fucking oatmeal, forty yen?"

"Eighty. Now stop whining, we will eat at the inn this night." _"Stop whining and maybe I will not be tempted to hurt you…_" Kakuzu prays silently for him to shut the fuck up.

"This night! Ah man, I cannot live a whole Jashin-damned day without eating!" Nobody heard Kakuzu's prayers, as usual.

"Yes, you can."

"Alright, I can. So what? You're going to make me fucking starve every day because you're too damn cheap to buy fucking food?" Hidan continues to complain. He hoped that he could get along well with the older man. The miser cannot say 'Yes I will buy you food because I don't want you to starve. Fuck the money, I love you more!' Hidan blushes at the idea of the larger man saying that he loves him more than money, but he shakes his head. It will only happen in his fucking dreams.

"Come on, you're fucking hungry too, no?" Hidan tried with a smile.

"No." The older man replies and Hidan pouted.

Kakuzu sighs, looks in the pocket inside his cloak and give Hidan a turnip.

The albino looks at him confusedly. "What's that fucking thing?"

"A turnip, it's a vegetable."

"I fucking hate vegetables…" Hidan frowns.

"Eat it; it's good for your health."

"I don't care. I'm immortal, I don't need fucking vitamins." Hidan stays silent a moment. "But… I will eat it, because I'm so damn hungry." He says as he takes the turnip and start eating it. "Disgusting…" He mutters to himself, wincing.

XxXxXxXxX

**At the Inn**

Hidan sits on the stairs of the inn, eating the ramen he just bought at the ramen stand near the inn whilst he waits for Kakuzu to return with the key for their room. At least that Jashin-damned mission will give him some money to buy food. He fucking hates vegetables, how can something this disgusting even be called food?

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the voice of his partner. "Hidan."

The Jashinist turns his head to look at the older man, his mouth still full of ramen. "Hmmm?"

"At least swallow before trying to speak." Kakuzu frowns and turns his back to him as he returns inside the inn. Hidan quickly finishes his ramen, stands up and follows him.

Their room's large enough for two people, with almond colored walls, a large window and a bathroom. Really, it's a decent room, except…"Hey, you made a mistake. There's only one bed." Hidan says as he points at the double bed.

Kakuzu sigh. "It was cheaper."

"Where you will sleep?"

"In the bed."

Hidan raises an eyebrow. "And where I will sleep?"

"Where you want."

"But I want to sleep in a fucking bed, too!" Hidan whines.

"Fine." Kakuzu replies as he sits on the bed and pull out of his pocket a bottle of dark nail polish.

"_He does it on purpose… maybe he just acts like if he's a miser…_" Hidan thought with a smile. "_I don't care if he acts or not. If I sleep in the same bed as him, I could snuggle by his side and pretend to be asleep, maybe he will be ashamed…and maybe he would blush… it would be so cute. _" Hidan smile grew wider at his last thoughts.

"Why are you smiling?" Kakuzu asks, but he didn't even bother to look at his partner.

"Err…Eh… I… I just wonder… why the fuck you paint your nails." Hidan says, scratching the back of his head.

"It's a part of the Akatsuki uniform." Kakuzu replies.

After a moment of silence, Hidan laughs; "It's fucking gay! So you sit with the other Akatsuki member and paint each other's nails? I thought you were criminals!" The priest continues to laugh.

Kakuzu frowns. "I don't know why or who had this idea, but it's a part of the Akatsuki uniform." He repeats in his threatening tone, signaling to Hidan that he doesn't want him to whine about it again.

"Yeah, yeah… I will do this stupid thing, too." Hidan smiles and sits by his partner side.

"Here." Kakuzu says, handing him a bottle of nail polish.

Hidan takes the bottle and proceeds to paint the nails of his left hand, not really paying attention at what he does and he got nail polish on his skin.

"Damnit! How the fuck I'm supposed to paint my nails without getting fucking nail polish all over my finger?" Hidan's swear loudly.

"Try to focus on what you do, idiot." Kakuzu replies as he takes Hidan's hand and correct his mistake with nail remover.

"Now don't move." Kakuzu says calmly, but still commanding.

Hidan has soft hands… and they look so delicate in his big calloused hands. Hell, Hidan's a psycho-killer missing-nin, delicate shouldn't be a word to describe him. He likes killing, torturing and he laughs maniacally when he sees someone in pain. Yes, Hidan's not someone delicate…he's just… utterly attractive. It such a pity that his partner doesn't like money. He would be willing to pay just to see him panting, even if it's from a fever. He should stop thinking about that... He should stop thinking about his partner this way. Focus on your job, Kakuzu…

The older man almost looks patient like that, concentrating on his task like he was repairing a complex mechanism of a watch, something you need to take your time to do well. He's impatient with people, losing his self control when they're too annoying and killing them, but he's patient with things… he likes when a job is well done…

He's not as rough as he looks like after all. Kakuzu's just… quiet…and for the first time in years, Hidan feels safe enough to go to sleep without being worried about enemies. He doesn't like being awoken by someone plunging a kunai into his chest and beating the shit out of him in a attempt to kill him.

When Kakuzu had finish helping him, Hidan looks at his nails.

"How long it will last?"

"It depends how much we fight. Usually it takes a few days before it start to scale off, but I remake it once a week." Kakuzu replies, replacing his bottle of nail polish in his pocket and pulling out the map his Leader gave him earlier.

Once a week, Kakuzu will take his hands and helps him to paint his nails? Once a week, he will get to see the older man patient and concentrate on doing something else than counting money, concentrate on him?

"_Interesting._" Hidan thinks as he undresses and goes to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Kakuzu traces the path on his map for the next day, but the older nin couldn't focus on his task. When he hears the soft, relaxed breath of his sleeping partner, he retires his hood and cloak to feel more comfortable. He didn't remember the last time the weather was so hot…

After a moment, Kakuzu stand up and walk to the bed. He bends over his young partner not able to take his eyes off Hidan's face. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps… but suddenly, Hidan open his , captivating amethyst shaded eyes look intensely at him.

At the first sight, Kakuzu eyes were scary, weird red sclera and vibrant green pupil-less iris makes his eyes a color we don't see often. Hidan kind of likes them, it's usually the only thing he could see of his partner…but now, he can see the rest of his face and his dark raven hair.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Hidan laughs lightly.

"If I scared you, why do you laugh?" Kakuzu asks, confused. Hidan restrains himself of laughing again. His partner can be a smart ass, but he knows nothing about human relationship.

Hidan smile; "People are scared when you stare at their face while they're sleeping! However, it doesn't means that I'm scared of you! Hahaha!"

Kakuzu continues to look at him, still bemused. "_We're in a dark room alone, he doesn't really know me, I don't have my hood on and he's not scared of me? He didn't even mention my scars…_"

"I thought you were a greedy bastard… but… you're kinda nice." Hidan continues to smile.

"_Nice?_"Kakuzu raises his hand and gently brush Hidan soft, pale cheek."_I'm not nice, little boy…_" he tries to stop his hand from trembling and he bits his lower lip; "_I'm going to hurt you so much… it even hurt me…_"he locks his lips with the young confused priest under him. "_Please don't struggle… and forgive me…_" He thought, grinding his crotch against the other missing nin and forcing his tongue in Hidan's warm mouth.

At first, Hidan was too much in shock to react. So this is how it feels to be wrapped in his partner's strong arms? Time stood still for a moment, but he quickly came back to earth and he puts his hands on Kakuzu muscular chest, trying to push him away. He loves to be close to Kakuzu, but this is too fast! They've known each other since only one day ago, and now the older man's pinning him on the bed of a cheap inn, forcing his tongue in his mouth and… dear lord Jashin! Is that his partner grinding himself against him?

Hidan quickly turns his head to the side, breaking the kiss, and starts to struggle in an attempt to get free.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan gasps when he feels the older man nip at his neck. His body's heat increases, especially at his groin level and his cheeks feel as if they are on fire. He tries to push the older man off of him, restraining a moan when Kakuzu gently nibbles at his ear, the taki-nin's warm breath sending shivers down his spine and between his legs.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan says louder and pushes on the older man, desperately trying to get free, but Kakuzu didn't move a single bit, solid as a stone. "Stay still…" Kakuzu whispers and he uses his threads to immobilize him, his hands above his head. Kakuzu grips a fistful of silver locks to force his younger partner into another passionate kiss. Hidan couldn't retain a moan this time and he mentally curses himself for being so easily aroused.

The bounty hunter breaks the kiss a moment to remove their boxers hastily, leaving both of them naked and panting heavily. Hidan tries to close his legs, embarrassed. "Kakuzu… please… _stop_…" Hidan pleads as his partner continues to explore the Jashinist's body while kissing and biting his neck.

"_Sweet lovely boy… He likes this, he wants more, you're so impatient…" _Kakuzu thought with a smile as he spread Hidan's legs wide open and held the albino knees near his shoulders. He places himself at the entrance of the man tied under him and slowly starts to ease his way inside him.

It hurts like a bitch… It feels like he was tearing apart and since Kakuzu had tied him with his freaky tentacles thing, Hidan couldn't even hope to get free or at least kick the older man somewhere it could hurt. Hidan fought back his tears at the burning pain coming from his lower part, he cannot let the man he love see him crying… he cannot let him think he was weak.

Hidan was still trying to get free when Kakuzu finally decides to move in a teasingly slow rhythm. The threads start to tear the flesh of his wrists, but he didn't care and Kakuzu didn't seem to notice, his head was still buried in Hidan's neck.

Kakuzu was panting loudly, damn, this little priest is tight! He takes his time to make sure the other man could adjust to him before he starts to move. He grabs Hidan's hips and kneels to look at the younger man, his hard member swinging between their bodies and already leaking pre-cum.

Kakuzu laughs quietly, "_And everyone thinks I'm the one who's impatient…_" He thought as he grasps his partner erection, stroking him in time with his trusts that became increasingly faster until he was literally pounding inside the Jashinist priest.

Hidan moans loudly, both at the feeling of the other man inside him and at the shameful feeling of being so exposed. Now the older man was looking down at him… and laughing. Laughing? Is it because of his futile attempts to escape? Then, his partner was just playing with him… Does he like that? If it please Kakuzu, maybe he should stop struggling…maybe Kakuzu will love him; after all, he can be gentle sometimes.

Hidan stops trying to get free looking up at the older man to see him blush lightly, biting at his lower lip. It feels weird to see someone like Kakuzu blushing. Usually it's only school girl or shy people who were blushing, not a strong, sturdy, 91 year old missing-nin… then it's certainly not because he was shy or ashamed, maybe because of the heat that keeps raising as minutes pass.

They were both breathing laboriously, covered with sweat and Kakuzu leaned down to force Hidan into another passionate kiss. He was agreeably surprised when Hidan kissed back.

Hidan's mind goes wild when the stitched nin hits his prostate, sending raw pleasure through his body. He was beyond caring about moaning too loud or if tears fall down his cheeks now, he couldn't think properly and he let himself drown in pure ecstasy.

For once, Kakuzu wants that cute priest to be loud, to scream in delight over and over until he passes out from too much rough, passionate sex. He can see himself going in and out of the other man, his entrance stretched to accommodate his rather large length.

He quickened the pace, feeling himself close to the edge. He uses more threads to keeps Hidan's knees above his shoulders and takes one of the younger man thighs in his free hand.

Moaning constantly at the feeling of his soft spot being pounded relentlessly, Hidan was not able to talk or think anymore. Kakuzu continues to stoke his member with his skillful hand in time with his rough thrusts and a moment later, Hidan let out a throaty scream as he comes, splattering his own chest with cum as his body jerks hectically.

Kakuzu growls when he feels his partner clamp around him and he digs his nails into Hidan's thigh as he fills him with his warm, sticky seed. Exhausted, Kakuzu lies next to his partner, his threads retreating automatically.

Not a single word, not a single look was gives to Hidan. Hidan snuggles by his side, looking at the older man.

"_Kakuzu's attitude can be cold, but his body feels so warm…_" Hidan thinks with a faint smile. He tries to shut the little voice in his head that was telling him that Kakuzu didn't want to talk to him, to explain his behavior… He didn't just use him, did he? No… no, he stops struggling just because it would be easier for Kakuzu; he let him do it… Kakuzu must love him back now… He let him do it…

Hidan snuggles closer to the bounty hunter. "_Please, hold me? Please…_" He didn't want to have to say it out loud, he wants Kakuzu to hold him because he loves him, not because he asked him to do it... but the older man ignores him and Hidan finally falls asleep, exhausted.

"_Why does this little priest keep coming closer and closer to me? He didn't have enough?_" Kakuzu thinks as he tries his best to ignore his partner. They must sleep now before he has another urge of forcing his way onto his partner. Yes, sleeping and after that they will do the mission. Not sex. Kakuzu feels like he was raping Hidan, but then why he didn't asks him to stop?

"_Finally, Hidan's asleep. He didn't ask me to stop and he snuggles by my side. I didn't rape him…He didn't hate me…_" Kakuzu almost tries to convince himself in order to sleep well, shutting the voice who just wants to add "yet" at his last thoughts. He was appealed to touch his sleeping partner soft hair just one time again. He was able to restrain himself, but it took a few hours before he fell asleep.

It was their first day together… and their first night together…

To be continued

don't forget to review and tell me what you think =D


	2. Mission

Warning! rape, lemon, tentacles

Thanks to The All Pairings for beta reading!

**Chapter 2 Mission**

Hidan looks at Kakuzu as he fills his bottle of water in the river. They hadn't talk since the morning… and they didn't really want to talk about it. Hidan still loves him, even after what happened yesterday. Maybe the older man will lose control, likes Pein warned him… that doesn't mean he hates him, right?

"What are you thinking about?" Kakuzu asks Hidan, a bit curious.

The priest looks up at his partner standing in front of him. "… I'm starving."

"We don't have time. If you had woke up when I asked you, we were already at the meeting point." Kakuzu pass by Hidan to continue to Iwagakure.

"But you asked me to wake up at 5 o'clock this morning! It's not even human!" Hidan yells, but he's forced to run up to Kakuzu, who is already a few meters away.

"Hey! It's that true we're going to the blondie bitch village?"

"His name is Deidara."

"Blondie bitch suits him better! I mean, man! He has mouths in his fucking hands!" Hidan says, smiling widely.

Kakuzu stops and looks at the zealot behind him. "It's a kinjutsu which allows the user to knead chakra into materials; he's not born with these things. It just put his explosion release chakra into the clay to make it explosive. He managed to stole a forbidden jutsu, so don't make fun of him." (References in the third databook, p105)

"So I guess I must respect you too, because I doubt you were born with those freaky little tentacles," Hidan says, pointing Kakuzu's face.

"Yes, you must respect me too," Kakuzu replies as he continues to walk.

"Why you don't have to respect me, then?"

"You say it was Jashin who made you immortal, not a forbidden jutsu."

"That's true, but I'm fucking immortal, man! What make you think I'm not older than you? Maybe I'm 200 years old, so you must respect your elder." Hidan's getting annoying…

"Stupid like you are, I doubt that you're more than twenty years old."

"I'm twenty-two!" Hidan shouted, and didn't see Kakuzu smiling under his mask.

"So you're not my elder. I don't have to respect you."

"Tsk!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hidden between the rocks of a cliff, Kakuzu and Hidan wait where Doku, the subordinate of Kakuzu, told him to. It's been one hour since they were there and nothing happened.

"Maybe Doku lied to you, maybe Sekien will not come. I mean, you don't fucking feel how hot it is? I'm sure he stayed at his fucking house! I'm literally burning! I will catch sunburn, sunstroke, or sunwhatever! … Do you have water?"

"Shut up," Kakuzu says, annoyed.

"My feet hurt. I'm sleepy. I'm thirsty. You really don't take care of your partners, don't you?"

"Shut. Up!" the older man replies in a threatening voice.

"Speaking of taking an awful care of your partner… you know, about yesterday… it kinda hurt… and sex without love is a lust which is a mortal sin, you know? Jashin-sama will never forgive you and you'll go to hell… Hey! I'm talking to-" Hidan was silenced by Kakuzu hand and he automatically reached to remove it to continue talking, but a movement between the rock catch his attention. They heard two persons talking.

"They're here. Now, be a good priest and shut up, or I will sew your mouth." Kakuzu removes his hand from Hidan's mouth and concentrates on Sekien.

"_He must have a bounty on his head; it will make Kuzu happy to have money..._" Hidan thinks while Kakuzu's trying to understand what the two men were saying.

The words Hidan said keeps playing in Kakuzu's head repeatedly: "_Sex without love is a mortal sin and I will go to hell… but I love him and killing is a mortal sin too, no? Hidan is a psychotic killer so why he's worried about sins?_" Kakuzu thinks, trying to find a sense in Hidan's complains. "_Maybe he means __rape__ is a mortal sin…_" He frowned at the realization.

He has raped Hidan… and why does he cares? He wasn't really using all of his force to restrain Hidan. The jashinist is an s-rank criminal, he could have easily freed himself if he _really_ wanted to…

"_If he __really__ wanted to…" Damn, he has to concentrate..._

After a few moments that seem like an hour for Hidan, Kakuzu finally turns around to face him. "Alright, we have all the information we wanted"

"What was it about?"

"Knowing where the forbidden jutsu we have to steal is, idiot. You really didn't listen to a single word I told you about the mission, did you?"

"You didn't talk about killing heathens," Hidan says, as if it was evident he's only interested in missions where he have to kill someone.

"… You can kill them if you want, they are no use now."

"Oh yeah!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrive at Iwagakure, it's been almost 23 o'clock, so the zombie duo go to the first inn they saw.

"I want two single rooms," Kakuzu says to the receptionist as Hidan waited outside, just in case all the rooms were already took.

"It will be 800 ryo each for one night," the receptionist says with a smile.

"What? But a room for two is 1200 ryo!" he says, clearly pissed. "Why does it need to be so damn expensive?"

"We have to pay the house cleaner to clean two rooms instead of one. Usually, people who travel together take only one room."

"It's not your business," he replies before he tends her 1600 ryo. She gives him the keys and he leaves without a word, ignoring the woman as she wish him a good sojourn.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After he had clean himself, Kakuzu puts on a pair of boxers and go to sleep. "_This way, I will not be tempted by him. Damn leader, I will ask him to refund me for that._" He was about to fall asleep when he hears the door open. "_It's Hidan, for sure. Why does he come here? Tell him to return in his room before things goes wrong!_" he thinks, but he decides to see what the younger man wants from him and he fakes sleeping.

Hidan comes near the older man's bed. "Kakuzu…" Hidan whispers as he looks at him. "Are you sleeping?" No response. He sits on Kakuzu's bed carefully to avoid awaking him and looks at the older man 'sleeping'.

He lets his eyes examine the rarely seen face of the older man. He looks quiet peaceful when he was sleeping, not as serious and stressed as when he was awake. The rough dark stitches across his cheeks didn't detract his handsomeness, at least in Hidan's eyes.

He's certainly not popular with girls, whom usually prefer pretty boy, but Hidan thinks Kakuzu has his charm. His strong jaw with sexy stitches, his muscular body and his long untidy ebony locks make him exactly in Hidan's taste.

He prefers Kakuzu's eyes when they're open, red sclera and pupil-less acid green iris sometimes looking at him when the older man thinks Hidan didn't notice. Nevertheless, when Kakuzu's awakes Hidan can't watches him, examines him this way. Damn, even the _word_ masculine seems girly compared to that man.

Sturdy and strong, that's how Kakuzu feels against him; indestructible. A man of control, even if he has difficulty with self-control, he knows what he want, what he does, and no one can do it another ways than his, no one can tell him he can't have what he want.

Hidan doesn't really like when someone command him, but hell it's so arousing. Kakuzu wanted him so much, it had driving him crazy. Yesterday night… when Kakuzu's mouth was ravishing his own as his strong calloused hands griped his hips, his muscular body rubbing against him in desire… Why does it sound so wrong but at the same time so fucking right and Jashin-damn exciting?

Hidan licks his lips and bend over the 'sleeping' missing Taki-nin. Yep, he's asking for trouble, but he don't cares. He just what to feels it another time. Kakuzu's a sinner, but not him, so it's alright… isn't?

Kakuzu feels Hidan looking at him, why does he stay quiet? He was just staring at him while he 'sleeps'?"_Go to sleep, littleboy, you shouldn't stare at me like that. You shouldn't stay so close to me without at least a kunai to defend yourself._" Hidan bends over him and before the stitched nin realizes what will happens,he feels Hidan's nervous breath against his lips and not even a second after, the younger man was kissing him chastely. It didn't take a long time until Kakuzu deepen the kiss, pulling Hidan's head closer to him.

"_Now don't tell me he didn't want it." _Kakuzu thoughts as Hidan break the kiss in panic when he feels the older man kissing back.

"Look what we have here, hm?" Kakuzu says teasingly as he pulls Hidan in another wet kiss, one hand stroking his silver hairs.

Why he always feel like melting when his partner kisses him, when he wraps him in his strong arms and force his tongue inside his mouth? If only his greedy partner can be satisfied with a simple kiss… he really had to slide his hands over every inch of Hidan's body?

Damn little priest, he's so hot… and he tastes delicious. Too bad, he has to turn him around.

"You will go to hell Kakuzu…_ Wait, why do I care about his soul?_" Hidan thinks as Kakuzu turns him around and easily pinning him down with his larger body.

"Tsk, you should have stayed in your room. Now, look what you had done." Kakuzu says in a lust-filled voice before he runs his tongue along Hidan's spine and rub his hips against the younger man soft buttock to show him 'what he had done'.

Hidan feels blood rushing to his private parts.

"_This is wrong… this is wrong… _Stop…_" _Hidan mutters in the pillow, but Kakuzu keep going, biting the jointure of his neck and letting his hands play with the albino's body.

"Stop!" This time, Kakuzu stopped. The older man stood still a moment, looking at the trembling priest under him.

"_Rape is a sin… but being so desirous and addicting is a sin... _Hidan, your whole body is a sin, so don't complain about rape." Kakuzu says as he lets his tentacles restrain Hidan.

Hidan feels the tentacles bonding him, but for the moment, he doesn't really think about that. He's pre-occupied by Kakuzu words… "_Kakuzu saw me as a sin…'Don't complain about rape'…He's aware that he's raping me and he's alright with this thought? He's aware that he's hurting me…_" Hidan feels his heart tighten, he feels sick. _"He hates me, he want to rape me. _Stop…_"_

Hidan struggles franticly against his bonds but Kakuzu only tighten them. "STOP! Get the fuck out of me!"

Kakuzu gags him with his tentacles and forces himself into Hidan's small opening, paying no attention to the jashinist's pleading. "_God… It feels like the first time…_ So you like it hard, Hidan…" Kakuzu mutters as he buries his nose in Hidan's silvers locks. "_The priest is not only sexy and attractive as hell, he smells also so fucking good…" _he thinks as he starts a fast rhythm.

"_You will go to hell and I will go with Jashin-sama… you will suffer forever. We cannot be together eternally anymore… Jashin-sama will never forgive you…" _Hidan thinks, trying to ignore the calloused hand playing between his legs, the incessant pounding inside him and the soft pants of the other man.

Kakuzu seems like in another world, ignoring the younger man's inner turmoil, drowning in pleasure.

Hidan cannot help but moan quietly against the gag when he feels Kakuzu's balls hitting his own, meaning he's shoving his manhood inside Hidan up to the hilt. Hidan blushes and mentally curses his body for being so aroused, already so near to the climax.

He hates when Kakuzu rape him, he physically like it but he wants Kakuzu to share his sentiments, not just use his body."_Kiss me again, love me… don't go to hell…_" he almost yells against the gag when Kakuzu pulls his hair, but he blushes and moans when the older nin starts licking and kissing his neck gently.

A wave of pleasure shakes his whole body when Kakuzu found his prostate and Hidan didn't retains his moans anymore, even if the tentacle gag muffle most of them. Kakuzu speed up the pace, hitting the right spot each time he shoves himself inside the hot, bounded man under him. Hidan struggles as he tries to kick Kakuzu out of him once more, but the tentacles only tighten around him so much it hurt.

Kakuzu lets his hair grips Hidan's hips firmly. The younger man buries his head on the pillow under him, his face flushed. It so embarrassing but also terribly arousing to be so helpless, Kakuzu probably like it this way; being in total control… Hidan feels like his body even obeys to the older man by being so close he can taste it. Kakuzu's waiting for that, waiting for Hidan to come and to feel his tunnel clamp down around him.

The older man bends down and hugs Hidan as his trusts became erratic.

"You're a guilty pleasure Hidan… ahh… you know that?" Kakuzu whispers seductively to the missing nin's under him before he nibbles gently on his ear, throwing the jashinist over the edge. Kakuzu followed him after a few more trusts, groaning as he spills his seed inside his partner.

When Kakuzu pulls out and retracts his tentacles, Hidan curls up in a fetal position, trembling. Kakuzu looks at him a moment before he lay his hand on his partner's shoulder, earning a soft sob. He's crying? Kakuzu's five hearts tighten and he was wondering a moment if he was about to have a heart attack, but nothing happened. He wraps the crying priest in a blanket, grabs him by an arm to carelessly carrying him to the bathroom and almost throws him in the shower.

"You're dirty, go wash yourself and return to your room, we're leaving at the sunrise tomorrow." Kakuzu orders him, trying to sound like he usually does. Once he was out of the bathroom, Hidan stand up and turns on the water.

"_Kakuzu just want my body; he just wants to use me… I'm not a Jashin-damned whore!" _Hidan punches in the nearest wall in anger._ "Why does I feel so angry and so sad at the same time? Maybe it's just a human need and he loves me…"_ He buries his head in his hands and sits down in the shower, resting his chin on his knees. He starts pulling at his hair, trying to shut up the little voice inside him saying he was just a toy for his partner.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_He cries… how pathetic!_" Kakuzu thinks angrily, looking at his bed. He saw a red stain on the white sheets. "_Blood… He asked me to stop… he begged me to stop… why did I do that? He kissed me… Look what you've done little priest, making me lose control again!" _He clenches his fist and destroys the end table, his content scattered on the floor. He sits on the bed and takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Once he was calm enough, he rapidly changes the sheets for clean one, puts the tainted one in the laundry basket and lay on the bed. He sighs and closes his eyes, hoping the sleep will come soon. He hears the door of the bathroom open. After a moment, he realizes that Hidan was staring at him again.

"Go to your own room and sleep," he says more harshly than he wanted to.

Hidan silently does as he was told. He had raped Hidan, what he was supposed to do now? Act like nothing happened?...

To be continued

Note: 10 ryo = 1usd

Yep, I wanted to describe Kakuzu's awesomeness because he's so damn attractive and such a MAN, not like the others pussies in the anime who look like girls! If you think he's ugly… then why the hell are you reading KakuHida fic? Same thing if you don't like rape, why are you reading this?

Please don't forget to review!


	3. When things goes wrong

Warning! violence, molestation, character death

Thanks to The All Pairings for beta reading!

**Chapter 3 When things goes wrong**

When Kakuzu comes in Hidan's room, the jashinist is sitting on his bed, already waiting for Kakuzu. Yesterday, he was complaining about leaving at 5 o'clock… Kakuzu looks at him for a moment.

"You didn't sleep, don't you?" Kakuzu isn't really upset he had to pay for two rooms, he was just… worried. Hidan's probably the only partner he had who whines loads about being tired and always wanting to take a break because his scythe is so heavy and bla bla bla…

Hidan ignores Kakuzu's question, stands up and takes his scythe, ready to leave.

Kakuzu frowns and turns around. "We're going to the base, Pein has another mission for us."

XxXxXxXxXxX

They walk in silence until they arrive at the Akatsuki base around 12 o'clock. Hidan goes to the room he shares with Kakuzu to get some clean clothes before he goes to the bathroom to take a shower while Kakuzu goes to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Kisame's waiting for the water in the kettle to boil for his instant ramen. When the older man enters in the kitchen, he looks up at him and smiles. Finally, something interesting to do while he waits.

"So, how it's going with your new partner?" Kisame asks with a smirk.

Kakuzu doesn't bother to look at the shark man and opens the pantry. "He's an annoying and difficult brat," he says in a bored tone.

"As expected… He's dead, desu ne?"

"Not yet. He's immortal anyway," Kakuzu replies as he sits at the table with a bowl and instant ramen.

Kisame pour the hot water in his ramen before giving the kettle to Kakuzu. "You didn't try to hurt him to see how much he's immortal?"

Kakuzu raises an eyebrow. "No, why should I? I saw it when he fought Sekien." At that moment, Hidan open the door of the kitchen, his still wet hair slicked back and wearing only a pair of pant.

"Hey bitch, the fucking Leader wants to see us!" he yells to his partner before leaving.

"You let him talks to you like that? I didn't know you were such a pussy, desu ne. If I were you… " Kisame starts to says, but Kakuzu stand up and glares at him.

"You're not me, so you better not touch him," Kakuzu says before he follows Hidan, leaving Kisame confused.

"_He finally starts caring about a partner… desu ne?_"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The only thing breaking the silence in the calm forest was Hidan's whining about the mission Pein gave them. Suna; hot during the day and cold during the night… but it's not only that fact which make him angry, it's also because it's so fucking far.

"Leader has sent us to Iwagakure and return to the base in the Rain country and now they're going to Suna? Man, this forbidden scroll better be worth it…_That fucking ginger could at least have sent Kakuzu alone on that stupid mission._" Hidan doesn't really want to continue to be his partner after the last few days, but no, ginger-dick doesn't want to listen to his 'childish request.'

"_There's nothing childish about wanting to change partner because Kakuzu's a fucking ass who doesn't care about me._" Hidan's drawn out of his thought when Kakuzu suddenly stops, making Hidan bump into him.

"Oi fucker don't stop like that!" Hidan yells but Kakuzu ignores him.

"_I've walked slower because of him and we cannot arrive to the next village before at least 5 hours. It will be the morning since then…_We're sleeping here."

"What? Outside? You're too cheap to pay for a hotel, don't you?"

Kakuzu sighs. "It's a little cold, but put your cloak on you and you will be alright," he says as he starts to remove his own cloak.

"You're a fucking cheap bast…" Kakuzu doesn't let him finish his insults. He punches Hidan's face hard, making his lip bleed and he falls on the ground.

"Shut up! I'm tired of your annoying whining about everything!"

Hidan looks fiercely at him, but even with the angry glare he's giving to the older man, Hidan looks beautiful… blood on his soft lip, his cloak open just a bit to reveal the smooth skin of his chest, teasing the older man… Maybe he could touch him just a last time? Just to see if it feel the same as yesterday…

Kakuzu quickly press his body hard against Hidan, easily pinning him to the ground. He removes his headgear and smacks his lips against Hidan's mouth eagerly. Hidan starts to fight back when he feels Kakuzu hands running over his body. He grips Kakuzu's shoulders and digs his nails inside his skin, drawing blood, trying to stop him.

When Kakuzu finally break the kiss, Hidan gasps loudly. "Si... Sinner!" He yells, his face flushed and his beautiful violet eyes shimmering with… fear?

"Shhh… I don't want to rape you…" Kakuzu murmurs against Hidan's neck, even if his voice, filled with lust and desire, is telling the contrary of his words. His hands quickly pull down the younger man's pants and boxers to his knees before resuming their exploration. "_I just want to taste you one more time… I just want to smell you one more time… I just want to feel your soft skin against mine and your hot body warm up mine…_" He licks along Hidan's jaw line and he loves every sound he earns each time he brushes his hands over a sensitive spot of the jashinist's body.

He kisses Hidan again, ignoring his insistent scratching against his arms and the tugs at his stitches on his back. Even if he has difficult to move his legs due to his pants, the albino priest manages to hit Kakuzu's side with his knee. Unfortunately, it only makes Kakuzu angry.

"You're playing rough!" Kakuzu hardened his fist and punches Hidan's side of the head. This makes Hidan calmer because he became a bit dizzy, but he still tries to get free.

It's pretty obvious to Hidan now: the older man profoundly hate him. He just wants to hurt him, use him, defile him… Hidan's eyes start to fill with tears, not only from sadness; from anger, fear and torment. Is it Jashin's punishment? He doesn't pray enough so Jashin makes the man he loved hurt him, hate him? Maybe physical pain could somehow substitute the psychological pain he currently feels…

Kakuzu feels Hidan's hands slides from his shoulders to his lower back, but he rapidly find out that something is wrong when Hidan open his stomach with the kunai he had take in Kakuzu's back pocket.

Kakuzu stops and looks a moment at the crying injured man under him, whom didn't stop cutting himself with the kunai. "_It has gone too far._" Kakuzu looks away and take the kunai from Hidan's shaky and bloody hands, which didn't show resistance, before stands up. Hidan's sobbing invades his mind and he holds his head between his hands, closing his eyes.

"Shut up!" It doesn't stop completely, it just lowered. Kakuzu walks a few meters away, closing his cloak and laying down. Hidan didn't make a sound now, everything was silent until it start raining. Cold, unwelcomed rain… but neither of them move, neither of them talk.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Hidan wakes up later than the sunrise. He quickly sits up, thinking Kakuzu has left him behind, even though he doesn't really care now…

He looks by his side and see Kakuzu still sleeping, his cloak covering him. Hidan sighs and lies down. "_It's alright, he's still sleeping… Wait…_" They were supposed to leave at the sunrise, no? Something's wrong…

Hidan carefully come close to Kakuzu. The larger man have done enough things to Hidan, it's not really surprising he now more vigilant when he gets closer to him. Hidan may try to hide it, but he has started to be afraid of him. Kakuzu has shown him more than one time that he's way stronger than the priest and he can do almost everything he want with him.

Kakuzu's breathing heavily and Hidan cautiously approach his hand to Kakuzu's face to feel him. No doubt: the older man has fever."_It's surely because of the rain yesterday… it was so cold… I'm not ill because I heal too fast. Thanks, Jashin-sama!_" Hidan thought happily as Kakuzu opens his eyes slowly.

"I thought we were leaving at the sunrise," Hidan says mockingly, removing Kakuzu's hood in one swift motion just to tease his partner. Kakuzu's face is bright red because of the fever and the older man looks away, almost embarrassed about being sick. It reminds Hidan the first time he saw him blush… reminds how much he wanted to see him blush…

Kakuzu sighs and tries to stand up, but he has trouble sitting so he decides it will be smarter to have some rest until he feels better. After all, if he cannot walk, he cannot fight and he will get kill in no time.

Kakuzu takes his hood from Hidan's hands. "Stop that. Get me some water and let me sleep. I will be better tonight and we will continue the mission."Hidan smiles; "Tsk! Are you kidding me? _He's sick and weak; it's my only chance to get revenge._" He thought for a moment about raping him, but in this case, he doesn't worth more than his partner.

He pulls out his kunai, kneels down by Kakuzu's side and raises his hand.

"I will make you regret for raped me!" Hidan yells as he plugs the kunai in Kakuzu's left shoulder. The older man grinds his teeth together. Hell, he's a s-rank criminal; he's used to pain, he will not yell or cry just because he has been stabbed… even if it's by the man he loves. As soon as Hidan retires the kunai, a flood of blood followed; the wound is shallow.

"Damnit…" The fever and the blood loss make him feel dizzy. He raises his hand, trying to stop Hidan before it goes too far. "Hidan stop… what the fuck are you doing?" Hidan easily takes Kakuzu both hands and pins them to the ground above his head with his kunai. This time he yells and he closes his eyes tightly.

It hurt much more in his chest than his body… it would be great if he could fall asleep and wake up the first day he saw Hidan… yes… If he had told him the first day he loved him, nothing of this will be happening…

Hidan stabs Kakuzu first heart with his sacrificing pike, drawing him out of his thoughts. That bastard has five hearts and none of them is in function, none of them to share with him, so he will kill them...

Kakuzu's nails are digging in the dirty under him and he lets out a pitiful whine as the pain spread through his body.

The pike pierce his second heart before he could even react. "Stop…" Kakuzu wants to explain his behaviors to Hidan. "Stop it please… Hidan…" He begs him, coughing blood. Hidan clenches his jaw at the voice of the older man. Hearing Kakuzu call his name, begging, seeing him spill blood as he pierces his body relentlessly with his pike is more painful than when Kakuzu raped him.

Kakuzu notices that Hidan were shivering and he has stopped to stab him. "Hidan… please, let me explain…" Kakuzu started weakly.

"I didn't want to hear his shitty explanations!" Hidan yells as he continues to stabs him. When the older man asks him to stop, he feels something inside his chest… it's not the same as when a victim begs him to stop, it hurt inside... It hurt so much…

His third heart stops beating…when things became this wrong? What he has done to leads things to that? The first day with him as been so fun, even if the older nin was a miser. He was so nice and calm when he paints his nails… it feels so good when he kissed him…

Hidan shakes his head and shoves the pike through Kakuzu's fourth heart. The older man feels his last heart tighten, he loves Hidan but the other man only show him anger, hate… fear. He could try to stop him, gathering the few chakra he has to use his treads, but he doesn't. It's the first time he saw Hidan like that, he had hurt him so bad… he deserve it.

Hidan bits his lip and says softly, like a confession he was ashamed of; "I used to loves you, but now he just wants to kill you, hurt you… Jashin will eat your soul." He throws the pike a few feet away and takes his scythe.

Hidan's body can be hurt, but he'll heal. His mind can be hurt, but it'll stay shattered. Kakuzu usually doesn't show emotions, but Hidan's emotions can be read in his eyes like an open book. Anger, rage, sadness, fear, hate… remorse. "I'll make sure…" He raises his scythe over his head. "You will not hurt me…" He bits his lip as he looks at the ill man at his feet. "Again!" He screams as he lower his scythe, tears falling down his cheeks.

Hidan killed the only man he loved… he died inside and he wished his body could also die… He kneels down in the puddle of blood, looking at Kakuzu corpse.

Hidan shivers. He lets the tears fall down freely on his cheeks and he mutters; "This is where your actions led us… Kakuzu…"

End!

Note: Kisame often says 'desu ne' at the end of his sentence. It's usually means 'isn't?' or 'right?', but in his case it's like the dattebayo of Naruto or 'Hm/Un' of Deidara. It means that he speaks very formally and he's polite.

I hope you liked it!

The next story will be Mistake, a KakuHida rape story (yea, again), you can vote at my poll for my next story!


End file.
